Syndroms
by Ashoudan Zimmer
Summary: Sasuke berakibat mesum dan memiliki penyakit turunan keluarga Uchiha... tapi, bukan deh kayaknya...?


_**The feeling, about you…**_

Suatu hari, di sebuah taman tak jauh dengan kedai teh, dua orang Jonin yang sangat kita kenal saling bercakap-cakap akan masa lalu mereka. Tak bisa dipungkiri, inilah dua sahabat yang sangat-sangat akrab dan abadi. Tapi, kini, di desa itu tersebar gosip aneh tentang mereka berdua, yah sebenarnya ditujukan dan lebih diutamakan kepada Sasuke. Gosip itu mengatakan bahwa Sasuke…

"Hahaha… benar juga ya… aku ingat yang satu itu!" gelak tawa Naruto yang sungguh mempesona bagi Sasuke. Itu membuat pipi Sasuke merona walaupun sedikit dan samar-samar.

"Hahahah… benar… kau juga ingat? bagaimana malunya kita saat ketahuan oleh Kakashi-sensei karena menguntit?"

"Ya! Ya!! Benar!! Kemudian saat Kakashi-sensei membuka maskernya, ternyata… dibalik maskernya juga ada masker lagi!!" lanjut Naruto dan kembali tertawa.

Suasana pun hening sejenak. Mereka hanya saling menatap langit sambil berteduhkan pepohonan di taman tersebut. Burung-burung berkicauan kesana kemari, mengiringi hari mereka.

"Oh, ya…" gumam Naruto.

"Hm?" Sasuke yang penasaran akan gumaman sahabatnya itu kemudian melirihkan matanya.

"Kau ingat misi kita yang pertama?"

"Ya… tentu… aku ingat semua kenangan kita bersama…" jawab Sasuke dengan begitu tenang sambil tersenyum. Pipi Naruto juga mulai memerah melihat senyum Sasuke yang sangat manis.

"Ya… kupikir… kau akan mati saat itu…" Bisik Naruto dengan wajah sedih, membayangkan jika sahabatnya itu benar-benar akan pergi selamanya.

Sasuke hanya kembali tersenyum dan kembali melirihkan matanya pada langit cerah yang diselimuti awan putih.

Keadaan kembali hening.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto teringat akan sesuatu. Sepertinya ingatan itu membuat pipinya kembali memerah. Sambil mengenang, ia pun melirihkan matanya sedikit pada Sasuke. Ia berusaha memberanikan diri untuk mernyampaikan apa yang ia ingat pada Sasuke, tapi ia tahu, hati kecilnya berharap bahwa Sasuke tak akan ingat kejadian yang satu itu.

"E…em… Sas…suke… ap…apa..ka-ka-kau i-ngat keja…jadian… yang… itu…?" Naruto berusaha berbicara dengan suara keras, tapi alhasil bicaranya malah terbata-bata.

"Hey, bicara yang jelas dong… jangan kacau begitu!" Seru Sasuke karena ia benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang sahabatnya berusaha untuk ucapkan.

Naruto pun menelan ludahnya, "Em… apa kamu ingat kejadian yang itu?"

"Yang itu yang mana? Mana aku tahu kalau kamu gak menjelaskannya padaku…"

"Yang itu… itu…!" Naruto gak berani mengungkapkannya karena ia terlalu malu untuk membicarakannya. Pipinya masih memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Tapi kemudian ia menggabungkan semua jarinya dalam satu tumpu, dan mengetuk-ngetukkan kedua jari-jari tangannya itu.

Menyadari hal itu, pipi Sasuke mulai memerah. "A-a-apa… m-m-maksud-m-mu?? A-aku gak… m-m-mengerti…" Sasuke belagak tidak mengerti tapi malah jadi jelas terlihat salah tingkah.

Naruto menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya kembali. Dia pun menggaruk-garukkan kepala belakangnya. "W-wa-waktu itu… k-kita pernah… b-b-b-be-berci-ci-ci….um…an…" lanjut Naruto walaupun dengan terbata-bata.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, bermaksud untuk menyembunyikan wajah konyolnya dari Naruto dan berdalih, "Aku gak ingat… kalau menjelaskan yang jelas… aku gak ingat yang satu itu…" kata Sasuke dengan perlahan.

Naruto hanya menundukkan kepalanya tanda ia kecewa. "Oh… ya sudah…" sahutnya. "Aku juga gak ingat aku berbicara apa… ha..hahaha…" lanjutnya sambil tertawa terpaksa.

Sasuke mengusap dadanya, _'huuf… untung saja… hampir saja…'_ batin Sasuke.

Hari pun sudah sore, matahari beranjak untuk tidur. Bulan sebentar lagi datang menggantikan.

"Wah… gak kerasa udah sore!!" Seru Naruto dengan lantang. "_Sore ja… Matta, Sasuke! Ja ne!_" Naruto pun dengan segera mengucapkan selamat jalan pada Sasuke dan hendak berlari. Tapi kemudian, Sasuke menghentikannya dengan memegang tangannya. Naruto pun terhenti dengan wajah merah tentunya.

"A-ada? Apa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

Sasuke pun melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Naruto. Ia tertunduk sebentar, kemudian mendangahkan kepala ke atas. "Bintangnya hari ini akan bersinar terang…"

"Eh?" Naruto mulai kebingungan dan salah tingkah melihat Sasuke yang mendadak berbicara… em.. ehem… ro-romantis…

Sasuke pun memandang Naruto kembali dan tersenyum dengan pipi merah, "Besok hari Minggu kan?" tanyanya pada Naruto. Baru saja Naruto akan membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, Sasuke meneruskan kata-katanya. "Malam ini temani aku… mau ya? Kita jarang ada waktu untuk mengobrol berdua,"

Mata Naruto terbelalak lebar. Pipinya semakin memerah.

Sasuke tersenyum lagi. Ia pun duduk di bawah pepohonan kembali sambil terus menatap langit.

Naruto masih heran dengan sahabatnya itu. Jantungnya makin berdebar-debar. _'Kenapa aku!! Dadaku berdegup kencang!!'_ batin Naruto dalam hatinya.

Naruto pun akhirnya duduk di samping Sasuke.

_**-Sementara itu, di sisi lain – **_

"Aduuuh… gimana ini??" Itachi berjalan bolak-balik di halaman rumahnya seperti orang kebingungan.

"Ada apa, Itachi-san?" tanya Kotetsu yang tak sengaja melewati rumah Keluarga Uchiha.

"Eh… Kotetsu-san… _Ko-konbanwa…_" Sapa Itachi dengan ramah, tapi tetap rasa khawatir tersirat di wajahnya.

"_Konbanwa_… Ada apa Itachi-san? Sepertinya sedang bingung?" tanya Kotetsu dengan sopan.

"Be-begini… apa anda melihat adik saya Sasuke?" tanya Itachi balik.

"Memang kenapa? Apa ada yang ketinggalan?"

"Tidak… apa anda melihatnya?"

"E-eh… Tidak…"

"Aduh gawat… kok dia belum pulang ya jam segini?" Itachi masih kebingungan dan mulai berjalan bolak-balik lagi.

"Oh… anda mengkhawatirkan karena Sasuke-san belum pulang? Sudahlah… dia kan sudah menjadi Jonin, anda tak usah mengkhawatirkannya…" kata Kotetsu sambil menenangkan Itachi.

"Waduh… bagaimana ya?" tanya Itachi semakin kebingungan.

"Hey, ada apa ini? Malam-malam begini masih bergerombol?" tanya Hinata dari balik Kotetsu.

"Eh, Hinata-san. Mau kemana malam-malam begini?" sapa Kotetsu hangat.

"Ah, mau mencari Naruto… dia belum pulang," jawab Hinata.

"Oh… memangnya Naruto-san pergi kemana?"

"Katanya mau minum teh bareng Sasuke-kun, tapi kok belum pulang ya?"

"HAAAH?!" teriak Itachi kaget. "DI-DI-DIA SAMA NARUTO SEKARANG??"

Kotetsu dan Hinata pun kebingungan. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanya mereka berdua berbarengan.

"Aduuuuuhhhh…!! Masalahnya makin gawat…! Kita harus segera mencari mereka berdua!!"

"Tu-tunggu dulu… memangnya kenapa?" tanya Hinata masih kebingungan.

"Aduh… bagaimana ya? Ini sebenarnya aib keluarga Uchiha dari dulu yang dirahasiakan… tapi… ya sudahlah! Ini darurat!!"

"Iya… iya… jangan bergumam sendiri! Tolong ceritakan!!" seru Kotetsu yang menjadi panik.

"Begini, setiap anggota keluarga Uchiha mempunyai **syndrom**…"

"Syndrom?" tanya Kotetsu dan Hinata berbarengan.

"Iya, Namanya _**Syndrom kedewasaan**_. Ketika seorang Uchiha Jonin pria maupun wanita, telah mencapai umur 17 tahun, di tahun ke tujuh belas di hari ulang tahunnya, ia tak diperkenankan untuk keluar setelah terbenamnya matahari…" Jelas Itachi panjang lebar.

"Oh iya… hari ini mereka pergi katanya karena ingin merayakan ulang tahun Sasuke-kun…" gumam Hinata.

"Lalu… bagaimana apabila orang itu melanggar larangannya?" tanya Kotetsu dengan berdebar-debar.

"Di…di-dia akan berubah menjadi gila! Yah… bukan gila yang seperti itu… tapi…" Kata Itachi dan menghentikan kalimatnya karena tak mampu membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi.

"Tapi apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Dia… akan mencari pasangan tak peduli gendernya… dan akan… me-me-me-men-ci-cium… orang… yang ada di sekitarnya…" Lanjut Itachi dengan wajah mencekam.

"APA??" Teriak mereka dan terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan Itachi.

"…dan tak hanya itu…" lanjut Itachi hendak menyelesaikan penjelasannya. "Yang lebih gawatnya lagi… apabila ia berhasil mencium pasangannya… mereka akan saling jatuh cinta… dan… pacaran hingga menikah…! Masih ada harapan kalau yang dicium Sasuke adalah wanita!"

"HEGGH!!" mereka terkejut dan makin depresi dengan yang dikatakan Itachi.

"B-b-berarti… kalau Sasuke-kun dengan Naru-" kata Kotetsu sambil membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi.

"I-Itachi-san! K-kita harus mencari mereka dengan… SEGERA!!" seru Hinata sambil berlari dan kemudian disusul oleh Itachi dan Kotetsu.

_**-**_ _**Kembali lagi kepada kedua Jonin kita –**_

"Apa kau ingin berbicara sesuatu padaku?" tanya Naruto berdebar.

"Bulan sudah menunjukkan wajahnya ya…"

Sasuke pun mendekati Naruto, dan menggenggam tangan kiri Naruto. "H-hey! S-Sasuke!!" teriak Naruto panik. Perlahan, Sasuke pun memegangi pipi Naruto dan mulai mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Naruto.

Doki… doki…

Doki… doki…

"Sasuke… apa yang…" bisik Naruto karena berdebar dengan semakin dekatnya Sasuke padanya.

"Aku… sayang kamu… Naruto…"

_CHUUUGG!!_

'_Sasuke… kau…' _

Beberapa detik kemudian tibalah Hinata, Kotetsu, dan Itachi beberapa ratus meter dari tempat kejadian. "Itu mereka!" seru Hinata.

"Oh… tidak… kita ter… lambat…" gumam Kotetsu tercengang melihat pemandangan aneh, yang pernah ia bayangkan ketika Itachi tadi menjelaskan.

"Tidak… Naruto!!" Teriak Hinata. _'Habislah masa depanku… padahal mimpiku agar Naruto menjadi pendampingku… sedikit lagi terlaksana…' _Batin Hinata dengan tampang wajah yang menyesal.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dari Naruto. "Kamu sayang… aku?" tanya Naruto kembali. Sasuke tersenyum, "Ya… selalu dan seterusnya…"

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya seolah marah. Tapi kemudian ia memegang pipi Sasuke dan membawanya pada ciuman yang kedua, terbawalah mereka pada romantisme 'dunia ini hanya milik berdua'.

Hinata yang makin shock dan tak mampu berkata apa-apa langsung pingsan, kemudian digotong ke rumahnya oleh Kotetsu dan Itachi. Kemudian pulanglah mereka ke rumah masing-masing dengan membawa mimpi buruk.

_**- Saat Itachi sampai di rumah…-**_

"Hhhh… apa boleh buat… biarlah… toh mereka akan hidup bahagia. Lagipula itu kan kemauan **syndrom Sasuke**, bukan the **real** **Sasuke**…" Gumam Itachi sendiri. Ia pun kemudian duduk di sofa rumahnya dan melamun tak jelas. Tak lama kemudian, tangan Itachi tak sengaja menyenggol sebuah kertas biodata di atas meja sebelah sofa.

"Eh? Apa ini?" tanyanya. "Oh… biodata Sasuke rupanya. Ini untuk kartu ANBU ya? Dia kan baru **masuk ANBU tahun ini**…" Ketika Itachi hendak melempar kertas itu kembali ke atas meja, ada suatu tulisan yang membuat Itachi tak jadi melemparkan kertas itu.

"Heh?" Ia membaca baik-baik tulisan itu dengan sangat teliti dan seksama. Ia pun tersenyum. Tak lama, ia pun tertawa kencang dan kemudian meninggalkan kertas dan sofa itu, pergi ke kamarnya.

**Data-Data Anggota ANBU**

Nama: Uchiha Sasuke

Tingkat: Jonin

Tanggal lahir: 23 Juli

Memasuki ANBU umur: 16 tahun

Memasuki ANBU tahun: 2008

_Hari ini sama sekali bukan ulang tahun Sasuke, dan sama sekali bukan tahun ke tujuh belas baginya. Itachi pun ternyata telah ditipu oleh Sasuke tadi pagi untuk membuat alibi. _

_Berarti Sasuke… benar-benar…_

_Tunggu… Naruto juga?_

_**-- THE END -- **_

**A/N:** The rest of the story, hanya tinggal bagaimana anda menafsirkan cerita ini dan membayangkan kisah selanjutnya, meskipun ini bukan cerita bersambung. Heheheh… jail juga gw…

_(Sfx: PRAANG!! (piring melayang))_

**Zimer:** Eh… Apaan nih?! Barang gw tauk!!

**Sasuke:** Sialan lu!! Bikin panpik ginian!!

_(Sfx: DUAGHH! (bola kena kepale))_

**Naruto:** Makan tuh bola! Gw gak sudi elu bikin panpik ginian!!

**Zimer:** -membawa benjol dua di kepala- Sialan lu pade! Gw kan udah staff di sini!! Managernya funsasaji1-san tuh!!

**Naruto&Sasuke:** TRUS NAPE ELU MAO IKUTAAANN??

**Zimer:** HAM dong! Alias, suka-suka gw!!

**Naruto&Sasuke:** -melemparkan semua barang yang ada-

_(Sfx: Prang! Brak! Bugh! Tuing! …)_

The last one…

**Naruto&Sasuke:** Satu… dua… TIGA!!

_(Sfx: Tuuiiiiing… DUUUAAAARRRGHHHHHH!!)_

**Zimer:** Gw kena bom atom… TT –dikit lagi mati-

**TokekgakNyampeSURGA:** NO!! Majikankuuu!! Jangan mati!!


End file.
